


Why, my brother?

by dicksoutforproblematiccontent



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Forced Orgasm, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Other, Proceed with caution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Abuse, seriously this is not a feel good fic at all, trans!mugman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicksoutforproblematiccontent/pseuds/dicksoutforproblematiccontent
Summary: Cuphead forces himself onto Mugman, because someone needs to teach this goody-two-shoes a lesson, and it might as well be him.





	Why, my brother?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not condone anything that happens in this fic, Cuphead's just a very shitty person here.
> 
> Also looky here! Trans!Mugman!
> 
> Please do yourself a favor and read the tags. Thank you.
> 
> All hate will be deleted. Constructive criticism welcome.

Mugman let out a loud cry as Cuphead shoved him down on a dirty mattress, struggling against his twin’s ironlike hold while his neck and naked upper body were assaulted by uncaring teeth and tongue. He could feel Cuphead’s erection through his pants, he realized with a shudder as tears collected at his eyes, whimpering when Cuphead started humping him like he was just a toy to be used.

“S-stop—please-”

“Shut up.”

Mugman flinched at the harsh tone of the words. He couldn’t believe this, this had to be some sort of _nightmare_ , this couldn’t be the same brother he loved and cared for.

Alas, cold hard reality reminded him this was real, so very real, as Cuphead fished out a rope from god knows where, and started tying Mugman down despite how hard he fought against him. Before he even had the chance to retaliate, Cuphead had bound his wrists to the bed, rendering him unable to run.

Cuphead finally backed off a bit, but only just so he could get rid of his own pants- his erection springing free as soon as it was released of its cage. Mugman choked back a sob as Cuphead started stroking it in front of his face, as if he was trying to show off, maybe impress Mugman even, if the nature of this encounter had been different. Mugman turned away and clenched his eyes shut, desperately trying to mentally block everything out, but Cuphead almost immediately grabbed his face and forced it back.

“Look at me.”

Mugman stubbornly refused.

“I said **_look at me._** ”

The hand that was holding his face let go briefly- only to harshly slap Mugman until he forced his eyes open and looked at his twin with tears in his eyes.

It earned him a small smile and a soft ‘good boy’.

It only made Mugman feel extremely sick in his stomach.

From his peripheral vision, he could see Cuphead was still slowly stroking his dick, seemingly not really committed to providing himself pleasure, but simply keeping it from flagging. Mugman wished he’d just stop, snap out of whatever was possessing him to do this.

Instead, Cuphead pressed his dick into Mugman’s quivering lips.

“Open up.”

Whimpering, Mugman complied, not wanting to be slapped again, and in an instant Cuphead had shoved his entire dick inside his mouth.

Mugman gagged, body trying to expel the unwelcome intruder, but instead it only made Cuphead moan in delight. Mugman felt like he was choking, unable to breathe as Cuphead started thrusting in his mouth, never giving him enough time to gasp for air as his twin just took what he wanted. His nose sat closed with all the snot it had built up from crying, and just as Mugman thought he might pass out from the lack of air, Cuphead pulled out briefly, just enough to let Mugman gasp a few shaky breaths, only to ruthlessly push inside again, cutting off Mugman’s access to air.

Cuphead smiled at his brother’s struggle, starting to speak while he fucked Mugman’s mouth. “This is your own fault, you know,” he said with a soft smile, “whenever we’re around others you just _have_ to pull out the whole ‘look at me, I’m adorable and innocent’ act. Don’t think I don’t know.”

Mugman tried to shake his head, but was unable to with the erection in his mouth.

Cuphead chuckled at him. “Always everyone’s good boy. The responsible one.” His smile turned into a scowl. “Always better than his good-for-nothing brother.”

A muffled whimper came from Mugman.

“Tsh. I’ll show you a good-for-nothing brother.” Cuphead snarled, and promptly sped up his thrusting while grabbing Mugman’s face, forcing it down on his dick, then came with a loud cry.

Mugman unwillingly swallowed down Cuphead’s cum, having no choice in the matter. Tears streaked his face as strings of cum made its way down his throat, until Cuphead decided to pull out, and the rest of it was deposited on his face, adding to the humiliation.

The only comfort Mugman had was, now that Cuphead had come, it should be over. He’d done his thing now, made Mugman feel like shit. He couldn’t want anything else.

Mugman realized he was wrong when Cuphead shuffled backwards, and pulled Mugman’s short down.

In an instant, Mugman’s efforts to regain freedom doubled, kicking his legs out at his brother while yelling at him to stop, let go, haven’t you had enough?

But Cuphead simply ignored his protests, pinning his legs down. “Aww, poor Mugs, you haven’t come yet. Don’t worry,” Cuphead said as he leaned down to Mugman’s vagina, “big bro will take care of it.”

Mugman screamed when Cuphead put his mouth on his vulva, gently licking up and down. He didn’t _want_ this, didn’t want his brother anywhere near… _there_. He didn’t want his body to respond to this, but already he could feel himself getting wet- and not from Cuphead’s saliva. No, his traitorous body was _actually_ getting turned on by this.

Cuphead knew as much, if his chuckle was anything to go by.

This triggered another bout of struggling from Mugman, trying oh so hard to throw Cuphead off him, to break free, to just _make it stop_ , but Cuphead just let out a growl in annoyance and only secured his hold on Mugman that little bit harder.

“P-pleas-se, Cu-up-head, j-just- _hngg_ -jus-st st-stop!” Mugman kept whimpering and sobbing, feeling sick as he felt the unwanted pleasure pool low in his tummy. He hated how good Cuphead’s mouth felt on him, and how skilled he was at eating Mugman out. Where had he even _learned_ that kind of stuff?

To his horror, he felt a finger poking at the entrance to his vagina, and before he could even yell out in protest, Cuphead’s finger pushed inside, violating him in yet another way. It felt intrusive and weird, but it was a small blessing in the way that it worked to distract him from the disgusting pleasure Cuphead’s mouth was giving him.

It was only a short relief, as Cuphead soon started wriggling around with the finger in Mugman’s vagina, until he crooked it _just so_ -

Mugman cried out, partially in pleasure, partially in revulsion and agony. He couldn’t think anymore, his brain completely scrambled by the intense feelings of everything that was happening right now, and then Cuphead sucked on his clit so good-!

To his absolute shame, Mugman came undone.

By the time Mugman got some of his senses back after his orgasm, Cuphead had straightened himself, staring down at Mugman neutrally.

When he noticed he had Mugman’s attention, he smirked.

“You pathetic little bitch.”

The words stung, and Mugman let out a whine of anguish.

Cuphead just shook his head, and set himself to the task of undoing Mugman’s bonds. Not that they  mattered anymore. Mugman simply didn’t have it in him to run away or fight Cuphead at this point.

When Cuphead was done, he simply grabbed his shorts from where he had dropped them on the floor, not paying attention to Mugman, until a small whimper caught his attention.

“…Why…?”

Cuphead turned his head around, looking at the naked, miserable form of his twin, who started crying again at his answer.

“I hate you.”


End file.
